encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Demon lord camio
__INDEX__ Demon Lord Camio ist ein deutscher Manga-Einzelband von dem Autorenduo Chasm (Story: Michel Decomain, Zeichnungen: Marika Herzog), herausgegeben von Egmont Manga (EMA) im Jahre 2014, in dem der ehrwürdige Dämonenlord Camio es sich zum Ziel gemacht hat seinen großen Bruder Belial aus dem Verließ von Antenora, dem Gefängnis der Unterwelt, zu befreien, sich letztendlich aber mit der Rettung der Welt konfrontiert sieht... Bisher erschienen sind besagter Band und der zu der Geschichte gehörige Webcomic, der auch in gedruckter Form vorliegt. Der Einzelband hat die zweite Runde des Max und Moritz Preises 2014 erreicht und auf der Leipziger Buchmesse große Verkaufserfolge erzielt. Handlung Unterwelt Um seinen eingekerkerten Bruder Belial zu befreien machen sich Dämonenlord Camio und seine vorübergehende Leibwächterin Avaria auf den Weg in die Menschenwelt. Camios Plan basiert darauf, sich von einem Menschen beschwören zu lassen und den Beschwörer dann dazu zu bringen, Belial aus dem Kerker in die Menschenwelt zu rufen. Tatsächlich öffnet sich nach einiger Zeit ein Portal in die Welt der Sterblichen, genauer gesagt nach Berlin. Erde (Berlin) Der berliner Teenager Terry ist zunächst vollkommen von seinem Beschwörungs-Erfolg überrascht und erklärt sich, eingeschüchtert, schnell einverstanden, den Dämonen zu helfen. Durch glücklichen Zufall wird ihm während seiner Recherchen Friedel, der Chihuahua seiner Nachbarin, zur Pflege anvertraut. Terry, der den Hund als Opfer für das Ritual nutzen will, lässt diesen kurz bei Camio zurück, und als er zurückkehrt ist Friedel verschwunden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Camio ihn für einen Snack gehalten hatte, jedoch belebt er die skelettieren Überreste wieder und das Ritual findet statt. Anstelle von Belial erscheint aus dem Portal aber ein riesiges Monster, das Terry verfolgt. Aus Angst um seine Seele akzeptiert der Junge Camios Vertrag, wodurch Camio bis zu Belials Befreiung Terrys Seele erhält. Avaria gelingt es, das Monster zu besiegen, und das Unternehmen steht wieder auf Null. Terry bittet im Internet um Hilfe mit seinem Dämonenproblem und wird spontan von Beschwörerin Luna besucht, die ihm zunächst nicht glaubt. Als sie allerdings erst Skeletthund Friedel und dann Lord Camio selbst zu Gesicht bekommt, bietet sie ihre Hilfe an. Bevor aber ein neuer Versuch unternommen werden kann wird Terrys Haus von Wächterengel Barachiel angegriffen. Camio, der sich das nicht bieten lässt, ruft Berlins Vögel zu seiner Hilfe zusammen, die jedoch bis auf einen von den Blitzen des Engels aus den Lüften geholt werden. Die erschrockene aber unversehrte Amsel wird Robert getauft und als Totem mitgenommen, als die Gruppe vor Barachiel flieht. Auf ihrer Flucht treffen sie auf Camios Onkel, Dämonenkönig Paimon, der Camio zu dessen Überraschung Handschellen verpasst und versucht ihn festzunehmen, um Belials Befreiung zu verhindern. Luna beginnt einen Bann zu wirken, der Barachiel auf sie aufmeksam macht, und dank dessen Angriff kann die Gruppe in der folgenden Verwirrung zu Lunas Tempel entkommen. Dort bereiten sie die Beschwörung Belials vor, aber bevor sie auch nur beginnen beleidigt Camio versehentlich Luna, indem er sie bei ihrem Spottnamen von früher nennt. Nach einigem hin und her entschuldigt er sich, woraufhin Luna fordert, dass Camio bei gelungener Beschwörung ihre Seele und ihren Körper erhält. Das Ritual wirkt, und Barachiel, durch die Beschwörung alarmiert, kommt gerade rechtzeitig, um Belials Erscheinen zu bezeugen. Dieser schickt den Engel mit einer Drohung in den Himmel zurück. Auch Paimon trifft nun im Tempel ein, wird von Belial, der mit der Wiedervereinigung mit seiner Geliebten Avaria beschäftigt ist, aber zunächst ignoriert. Um seine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen macht Belial Camio zu seinem Felderren in der Schlacht gegen die Heere des Himmels, bevor er sich mit Avaria aufmacht, um alles für den Feldzug vorzubereiten. Paimon offenbart Luna und Terry, dass die Schlacht auf der Erde stattfinden soll, die dadurch verheerende Schäden davontragen würde. Auf Terrys und Lunas wiederholtes Bitten und flehen fordert Camio deshalb nun seinen Bruder zu einem Kampf heraus. Gewinnt er, lässt Belial von seinem Plan ab. Belial akzepiert, am Abend auf dem Potsdamer Platz gegen ihn anzutreten, woraufhin Camio seinen menschlichen Gefährten offenbart, dass er keine Chance hat. Doch Luna hat einen Plan. Charaktere Lord Camio (Caim) Gerüchten zufolge ist seine Lordschaft Camio, der Protagonist, beim Sturz der aufrührerischen Engel vom Himmel mit dem Kopf zuerst aufgekommenund normalerweise sollte das einen Verstand in Mitleidenschaft ziehen. Doch da er noch immer in der Lage ist mehr oder weniger reibungslos funktionierende Pläne zu ersinnen, lassen sich an diesem Umstand Zweifel erheben. Unter Beanspruchung seiner Untergebenen gelingt es ihm nicht nur sowohl den Mächten des Himmels als auch denen der Unterwelt (und einem irdischen Fahrkartenkontrolleur) zu entkommen, sondern auch seine Ziele zu erreichen und das Verderben der Menschheit zumindest hinauszuzögern. Seine Lordschaft bestellt gerne Mangas bei dem Internetversandhaus Ama-zing, schaut fern, surft im Internet auf diversen Foren (sofern seine Accounts noch nicht von ignoranten Ahnungslosen gesperrt wurden), nimmt Süßes (oder Chihuahua) zu sich und hat einen guten Draht zu Vögeln, spezifisch Amseln. Unter verschiedenen Gegebenheiten gehen seine Füße in Flammen auf, weshalb er sie bei Terry in Pandapuschen zu stecken hat. Avaria Avaria ist die erste Untergebene Lord Camios und ehemals Generälin im Heer ihres Geliebten Belial, was unter anderem ein Indiz für ihr großes Geschick im Umgang mit dem Schwert ist. Als dieser verhaftet wurde, trat sie in Camios Dienste und entging so einer eigenen Inhaftierung. Da sie allerdings an akuter Anthropophobie leidet, ist sie von dem Beschwörungsplänen des Lords wenig begeistert und auf der Erde durchweg schlecht gelaunt. Terry Der bemitleidenswerte, nicht ganz schlanke Hobbydämonenbeschwörer ist es, der Camio und Avaria von der Chaosebene auf die Erde holt und anschließend auch Belial beschwören soll, wobei er, auf sich gestellt, jedoch versagt. Daher wendet er sich an seine Internetbekanntschaft Lunaphilia_666 um Hilfe, in die er sich im Laufe der Geschichte verliebt. Friedel Der kleine Chihuahua, der nur zu Besuch bei Terry abgeladen worden ist, wurde zum Snack seiner Lordschaft, anschließend aber als Beschwörungsopfergabe wiederbelebt. Luna Luna ist eine Großmeisterin der Dämonenbeschwörung, weshalb Terry sie um Hilfe bei der Beschwörung Belials bittet. In ihrer Schulzeit wurde sie wegen ihres Hobbys gemobbt und hat daher Probleme mit ihrem Namen (Ursula). Neben ihrer Dämonenbeschwörung (bisher war wegen des Portals von Dis, das nur bestimmt Personen passieren lässt, noch keine Beschwörung gelungen) betreibt Luna erfolgreich Wahrsagerei. Ihr größter Wunsch ist es mit Leib und Seele die Dienerin eines Dämonen zu werden. Auch würde sie gern eine Akademie für Dämonologie gründen. Barachiel Der rosahaarige Erzengel des Gewitters ist darauf aus Lord Camio das Handwerk zu legen, er handelt im Auftrag des Himmels. Am wenigsten mag er Atheisten. Robert Robert ist eine Amsel, die einzige, die das Bewusstsein bei den Angriffen Barachiels nicht verliert. Im Anschluss wird er mitgenommen und darf Lord Camio weiterhin treu dienen. Paimon Der Dämonenkönig ist Camios Onkel und von den Mächten der Unterwelt entsandt um Camios Gruppe aufzuhalten, wobei er jedoch mit Barachiel aneinander gerät, denn Engel sind das, was er am wenigsten leiden kann. Infolgedessen entkomt die Gruppe und Paimon und Barachiel besprechen eine neue Strategie, dabei wird Paimons Liebe zum (starken) Alkohol klar. Belial Belial ist Camios großer Bruder und der Verantwortliche für die Rebellion der Engel, denn er hat Luzifer dazu angestiftet. Da er nicht davon ablassen will gegen Gott zu kämpfen, wurde er verhaftet und in das Verließ von Antenora gesperrt, auf dass er mit seinen Dämonenheeren keinen Krieg gegen den Himmel anfangen könne um Gott vom Thron zu stürzen. Als zweiter von Gott ehemals geschaffener Engel ist er sehr mächtig. Belial hat eine Beziehung zu seiner Generälin Avaria. Weblinks *http://www.manganet.de/welt/demon-lord-camio/ *http://www.demonlordcamio.de/ *http://www.comicforum.de/showthread.php?135035-Demon-Lord-Camio-Chasm *http://www.manganet.de/comic-salon-erlangen-2014/ *http://www.chasm-project.com/ Einzelnachweise *Chasm: Demon Lord Camio. Egmont Verlagsgesellschaften mbH, Köln 2014, ISBN 978-3-7704-8042-5 http://www.manganet.de/so-wars-die-leipziger-buchmesse-2014/ Kategorie:Manga (Werk) Kategorie:Comic